Caged Desires
by aliendroid
Summary: Can you fall in love when all you can hear is the person's voice? Naruto doesn't know but he seems to be doing just that. KyuuNaru YAOI!
1. Part 1

_**Caged Desires**_

**Hello, this is a request story for a regular reader of mine, Murasakiiro no Ran, who wanted a KyuuNaru story. I'll admit this isn't my usual pairing, but I hope it is to your liking Murasakirro!**

**Pairing: KyuuNaru**

**Dedicated to: Murasakiiro no Ran**

**Rating: M**

**Plot Bunny: Cheyenne**

**Plot: Naruto has been sentenced to life in isolation. Plagued with memories of the night that put him there he has constant nightmares. One night a voice calls out to him from the other side of the wall. Can you fall in love when all you can hear is the person's voice? Naruto doesn't know but he seems to be doing just that.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Part 1: Hidden Voice_

The sound of the hammer falling resounded in the blonde's ears. The judge's voice rang out and declared his fate, "Guilty." A blonde head ducked his bangs covering his deep blue eyes. Eyes filled with shadows. He had known this was going to be the end result. After all there was no way they could come to a different conclusion. He was covered in their blood, had the weapon in his hand, it was only logical to come to this decision. Naruto waited patiently for the judge to read his sentence, "The accused, Uzumaki Naruto, shall spend life in isolation in the maximum security prison Konohagakure."

Naruto eyes turned up and glared at the old man sitting on the podium. "You're enjoying this aren't you Danzo?"

"The court has not given you permission to speak," the officer standing beside Naruto scolded.

Naruto's eyes darted to the masked man standing beside him. "Surely you will give this condemned soul some final words." Naruto's gaze turned to Danzo, "Tell me how much longer do you have to live?" As soon as the words left his mouth his jaw exploded in pain.

"Take him away," Danzo ordered glaring at the blonde. Naruto smirked as they dragged him out of the courtroom. He had known this was going to happen the second he took up that blade. As Naruto gave the judge, Danzo the man who had sentenced him to isolation, one final look he allowed triumph to seep into his gaze. Danzo felt a spike of fear rise up but didn't allow it to show. Those eyes were cold, so endlessly cold. It was like looking into the depths of a glacier and becoming trapped there.

_xXx Caged Desires xXx_

Naruto sat in the back of an armored truck, chained to his seat, and dressed in an orange jumpsuit with a number on both the left hand chest pocket and the right sleeve. It was his registration number; the number he would be called for the remainder of his life. Naruto was no longer a person; he no longer had a name. He was merely prisoner 012607. Lifting his gaze Naruto looked out the narrow and bared window of the truck as it moved across the barren landscape.

He found it funny that the translation of the place he was headed was 'Village Hidden by the Leaves' when it was in the middle of a barren wasteland. But he understood the reason for the name. At one time this area had been a lush forest. Now it was hardly suited for the toughest desert plant and animal species.

Dropping his gaze he stared at the hard steel floor of the truck. It was blank and devoid of anything identifying, including scrapes and scratches. Naruto couldn't help but think of it in a similar manner to himself. He was devoid of anything now to. No emotion, no home, no friends, and no family it was all gone. A sad yet pleased smile crept onto his face. They were all gone all because of "him".

_xXx Caged Desires xXx_

It was late when the truck finally came to a stop. The full moon was high bathing the desert in an eerie and desolate light. The cold night air nipped at Naruto's sun kissed skin causing him to shiver. The guards tugged on his chains forcing him to move into the only building. The building was surrounded by a twenty foot chain link fence rimmed with barbwire. Six watch towers were situated in a hexagon around the lone building. Naruto looked around wondering where the actual prison was. As he walked into the one story building he found his answer. There was an elevator leading down into the earth.

"This the kid?" a man asked from behind a desk with several monitors. He was wearing the usual prison guard gear. Blue pants, blue button up shirt, heavy jacket, clip on tie, and a name tag. His hair was silver and he had a mask that covered half of his face. "He doesn't look like much. Could he really have done all they say he did?"

"Don't think about it too much Kakashi," the driver of the truck said as he signed several papers. "The brat's a lot more dangerous then you could imagine."

"Well we'll see how long his fight holds up here," Kakashi remarked. "Thanks Yamato," he took the papers and led the way towards the elevator. "Come on boy." Naruto followed after him not saying a word. It wouldn't do him any good to say anything anyways. This place was going to be his final resting place. He would remain here until he breathed his last breath. There was no reason to dignify such a place with words.

The elevator doors opened and Kakashi and Naruto stepped in. Naruto watched as the silver haired guard pressed the button for the seventh level. Looking at the buttons Naruto realized there were twenty levels. As they passed the first level the elevator doors turned transparent and Naruto could clearly see the entire prison's design. It was, like the fence outside, hexagonal in shape. There were no stairs connecting the levels, meaning the only way to get to each one was through the single elevator. About ten cells sat on each level, Naruto figured the elevator took up the sixth side so cells couldn't be place there.

As the elevator continued to descend Naruto tried to look into the cells. He quickly realized it wasn't possible as the front was made of frosted glass. Soon the elevator came to stop at the seventh level. The doors opened and Kakashi shoved Naruto out. Naruto glared at the other man, who merely ignored him and led the way to a cell five cells away from the elevator. This placed it directly opposite of the only entrance and exit to the place.

"Here we are," Kakashi said. He typed in an access code on a keypad on the side of the wall and the frosted glass covering slid upward revealing a plain white room. There was the usual necessities a bed, a toilet, and a sink. But there was also a desk, a chair, and shower head in the far right corner near the sink. As Naruto walked into the room that was to be his residence he realized there were small, two inch circles along the top of the walls near the roof. "I hope you like it 012607," Kakashi removed Naruto's cuffs and chains then keyed in the code for the wall to close.

Naruto turned and watched as the glass wall slid closed. Once it was fully shut he realized the wall also had the same two inch wholes near the top and bottom of the door. As Naruto looked around more he realized there was a vent in the ceiling, which was a good ten feet tall. Even with a chair there was no way he could reach that.

Sighing Naruto laid on the bed and looked up at the blank ceiling above him. He realized that the only source of light was coming from carefully placed UVA bulbs in the four corners of the room. But no matter where he looked he couldn't find a camera. He wondered what the monitors upstairs were for if there were no cameras in the cells.

What did he care? It didn't matter to him if they watched his every move. All that matter was the nothingness that awaited him in his existence. He was finally alone, finally freed of the life he had known outside. Now he was no one. He was nothing. He was just a number on a piece of paper. "If only I could now erase the memories," Naruto whispered into the white room. Closing his eyes he allowed the world of his subconscious to envelope and embrace him.

_He was in that room again. That dark, cold, bare room where he spent most of his time. The lights were out and shadows danced along the walls. His blue eyes were locked onto the door. He knew they were coming for him soon. Soon they would reach in for him and pull him into that room he truly dreaded. _

_The door swung inward letting the false light spill in and illuminating his tanned skin. "Time to work boy," the shadowed figure said as he walked into the room. His hand stretched out and Naruto could feel his skin grow cold. He had to do something, he had to get away. _

_Blood rained around him, bathing him in the ruby liquid. Screams could be heard all around him but they were distant as if from some far off place. Bodies fell and soon the screams died away to gurgles as "his" victims choked on their own blood. _

"Hey kid wake up!"

Naruto shot out of bed looking around with wide and startled eyes. He saw nothing, just the white walls of his cell. Who was that? Who had called out to him? Why? Ignoring the voice as merely a part of the dream Naruto laid back down. This time his eyes didn't drift close. He remained looking up at the ceiling thinking about that voice that had called him out of those memories. It had been deep, holding a hint of deadly intent. Naruto thought it sounded like something a demon would possess rich, seductive, and smooth like silk, but sharp and dangerous.

_xXx Caged Desires xXx_

Water cascaded down from the showerhead traveling down smooth naturally tan skin. Blonde locks clung to his face. Naruto soaped his body down then rinsed off. Shutting off the water he grabbed a towel and started to dry himself. As he toweled down he glanced around the white cell, sitting on the desk was a fresh jumpsuit. Tossing the towel onto the chair he sat on the bed naked thinking over all that had transpired over the past couple days.

By his count he had been in captivity for a week. Meals were given to him via a slot in the door. The same slot provided fresh clothes. Writing material and books were also given to keep the inmates occupied. Isolation wasn't a lie either; Naruto hadn't seen a single person other than the guards. Twice a week he was taken up to the surface to spend thirty minutes outside. The entire time he was out three guards kept watch on him, along with the guards on the watchtowers.

"Funny, it's like they expect me to try to escape," Naruto sneered into the empty space. "Where would I go if I did?"

There was no answer to his question, like usual. Sighing he stood up, walked across the room, and grabbed the orange jumpsuit. Slipping the piece of clothing on, he sat down, picked up a pencil, and started to sketch. He had gotten a couple guide books on how to draw, a template, and several sketch pencils three days ago and decided it wouldn't hurt to learn how to draw. At least then he would have something to put on the walls.

Time passed as he drew an oriental dragon winding through the clouds. A soft ping at the door told him lunch had arrived. Scooting the chair back he went and retrieved the tray. Taking it back to his bed he sat cross legged. He frowned down at the food wondering if by chance the prison had opted to use old military rations instead of actual food to cut down on costs.

"How can this stuff be edible?" Naruto asked as he poked at the strange substances. Of course he already knew it was edible, as he had been eating it for a week now.

"Do you normally talk to yourself so much?" asked a voice.

Naruto dropped his fork and looked around the cell startled. "I'm hearing things," Naruto said after making sure he was alone and not hearing anything else. As Naruto dug into the food, opting to eat it fast so he wouldn't taste it, he remembered the sound of that voice. It was the same as the one that had called out to him his first night.

"I'm delusional," Naruto muttered taking a swig of water. He could almost swear he heard a deep chuckle answer his comment but he passed it off as nothing. After all he hadn't heard so much as a peep from his neighbors, no reason to believe he even had any.

_xXx Caged Desires xXx_

_Hands reached for his body, cold and clammy as they touched him. Lips pressed to his steeling what little oxygen his lungs had been able to pull in. He cried out, begging them to stop. Of course they didn't, they would never stop. Not unless he did something about it himself. _

_Red, the room was bathed in red. There was a blade in his hand. They had stopped. He had finally made them stop. _

"Hey kid wake up," the voice called out again. "Wake up!" Naruto sprung awake with a scream, sweat beading his brow. "You awake?" the voice asked.

"Am I still dreaming?" Naruto asked looking around the dark room, expecting to see a ghost or mirage.

"No, you're not dreaming brat," the voice answered. "I've been trying to wake you up for the past hour. You've been moaning and crying in your sleep."

Naruto blushed and hid his face. Then remembering he was at least alone in his cell he sat up and said, "Sorry about that. Hey who are you?"

"My name's Kyuubi Kurama, my number is 034751," Kyuubi answered. "What's yours?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, or 012607," Naruto provided leaning against the wall at the head of his bed. "So how long have you been here?"

A deep laugh greeted his ears, and Naruto recognized it as the one he had heard earlier that day. "I don't count the days anymore, but I've been here for about five years now," Kyuubi said. "You should go back to sleep, the guards will be making their rounds here soon to make sure we're sleeping. Don't worry if you have another nightmare I'll wake you up."

He couldn't help it, Naruto blushed again. "You don't have too!" he growled lying back down and pulling the covers over him.

"No, but I don't want to listen to a brat cry all night so I will," Kyuubi laughed.

Naruto frowned at the wall separating him and the owner of the voice, Kyuubi. As he slipped back into unconsciousness he wondered what the owner of that deep, soothing voice looked like. If his appearance matched his voice he was probably an imposing beauty.

_xXx Caged Desires xXx_

"So what are you in here for?" Kyuubi asked as Naruto sat on his bed sketching a pack of wolves.

"Several counts of first degree murder," Naruto answered without blinking. It wasn't like he had anything to hide, after all it was what he was in there for. He felt no remorse for the deaths of those people so he saw no reason to hide it.

"Did you do it?" Naruto's pencil stilled at Kyuubi's question.

Naruto frowned at the paper as he thought about the night of the murder, about everything that had lead up to that moment. "Does it matter?" Naruto finally asked resuming shading the side of one wolf to make it look like it was appearing from the shadows.

There was a pause and Naruto thought Kyuubi was done talking. "No, I guess it doesn't," Kyuubi said after the brief moment of intermission. "But it should matter to you, especially if you didn't do it."

Sighing Naruto set his artwork aside and rested his head against the wall. "I guess I did it," Naruto admitted.

"You guess?"

"Well everything from that night is a blur. There was screaming, blood, the feel of the knife in my hand, but I don't actually remember doing it," Naruto said his eyes hazing over with distant memories. He had not thought about how the events had lead up to the entire house being mutilated. He had just come to his senses standing in the center of a room filled with bodies holding a bloody knife.

"Sounds like you lost it," Kyuubi offered.

A bitter laugh escaped Naruto's lips at Kyuubi's words. "You think?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. He smiled as Kyuubi's laughter filtered through the wall to him. It was strange how they had begun to talk to each other suddenly. Kyuubi was bright and had a lot of insight, but he also didn't say much. He mostly let Naruto do the talking, which helped the blonde greatly in getting things off his mind. Naruto also liked the sound of Kyuubi's voice. It was soothing despite its malicious overtures.

"Hey brat, you still there?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered his eyes drifting shut. "What got you lock up?" Naruto asked wanting to hear about the other man.

"Same thing, murder," Kyuubi answered. "Though I can say I definitely did commit it, and I would do it again if I thought it would help."

Naruto's interest was peek by Kyuubi's phrasing. "Why did you do it?"

He heard what he thought might have been a sigh, "People do strange things for the ones they care for. Let's just say the guy deserved it for everything he put her through."

"Sounds good," Naruto said with a slight frown. He wanted to ask more, he wanted to know more but knew it wasn't his place to delve into these matters. Just like he didn't want to let anyone in he doubted Kyuubi wanted anyone to pry open his past and examine it. It was just not something that should be done by an outsider, at least not right now.

_xXx Caged Desires xXx_

The frosted safety glass wall that made up the entrance to his single cell opened and Naruto walked into the room. He was returning from his "recreation time", aka walking around outside for half an hour. He spent more time exercising in his room then outside in the blistering sun of the desert. Sighing he stripped out of his jumpsuit, turned on the shower, and climbed under the cool spray of water. As the water cascaded down his body he felt a slight stirring that he normally ignored.

"Well it has been a while," Naruto frowned as his hand reached for his member. Grasping himself in a firm yet gentle hold he started to stroke his length in a rhythm he had memorized since he hit puberty. His breathing accelerated as he got closer and closer to his release and he tried to picture something that would bring him to his climax.

"_Hey brat, what are you doing?"_ Naruto came with the memory of Kyuubi's voice.

Standing in horror as the water washed away the evidence of what he just did Naruto tried to come to grips with the reality of the situation he was now faced with. '_Did I just jack off to a stranger's voice? What the fuck is wrong with me?_' Naruto cursed mentally.

Deciding he was in fact just tired and a little confused because he hadn't really spoken to anyone beside Kyuubi, and in that sense Kyuubi was the only person he could say he was having a "relationship" with. Washing off quickly he turned off the water and crawled into bed. There were still hours before lights out but he suddenly found he had absolutely no energy. It was one thing to talk to a person at random times to pass the time. It was one thing to think about that person's voice as slightly alluring and maybe a little sexy. It was something entirely different to actually masturbate to said voice! '_I don't even know what he looks like!_' Naruto groaned as he rolled onto his side and glared at the wall that separated him and the owner of said voice.

"I'm so fucked up," Naruto mumbled hiding under the blankets as if he was trying to hide from his own acts and thoughts.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Okay so this was going to be a one shot but I decided to break it up into chapters. Next chapter to come, oh and this won't be very long, only two or three chapters in length.**

**Please review! **


	2. Part 2

_**Caged Desires**_

**This chapter is shorter than the first one but it is good, I promise! On with the story!**

**Plot Bunny: Cheyenne**

**Rating: M (yummy, yummy scene ahead)**

**Dedicated to: Murasakiiro no Ran**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Part 2: Life in Isolation_

There were just no words to describe the utter and complete lack of energy in him. It was like everything had been drained from him slowly over the last couple of months. Not only did he run out of things to do but his mind was filled with something he was trying desperately to not think about. Fighting his thoughts and his body's reactions to those thoughts only added to his lack of energy. The food wasn't helping, but then again he wasn't expecting the quality of his diet to change any time soon. It had been bad when he arrived and it would probably be bad when he finally left this place in a body bag.

"This shit sucks," Naruto grumbled as he rested back against the wall. He was sitting on his bed attempting to draw a nine tailed kitsune. He knew the reason he was drawing it. The image Kyuubi's voice provided was that of a powerful being, and his name meant nine tails. Despite knowing the reason Naruto still absolutely refused to admit to himself that his mind was fixated on the man just beyond the wall he was leaning against.

Tilting his head forward he brought it back against the wall hard. He repeated the action a couple times trying to banish the unwanted thoughts from his mind. It was just plain ridiculous! All they did was talk, it wasn't like they had ever met face to face. Still his mind and body didn't seem to agree with him on this. He could understand his body rebelling against him but his own mind? That was just playing dirty!

"Hey kid knock that banging off," Kyuubi's voice drifted through the wall and to Naruto's ears sparking a reaction instantly in him. Cursing several times under his breath Naruto halted hitting his head against the wall. "Care to share what's on your mind?" Kyuubi asked.

Naruto opened his mouth to answer but paused. After a moment he said, "Who says something's on my mind?"

A deep laugh answered his words and he scowled into the empty white room. "Come on kid, it obvious you're troubled by something. I don't want to wake up to you screaming in your sleep again so spill," Kyuubi ordered.

Naruto sighed, the sly fox was right. Since he started talking to Kyuubi about the night he committed those unplanned murders he had slowly stopped dreaming about the past. He didn't know if it was because talking about it lessened his guilt or just made the act more real and easier to handle. What he did know was that talking worked and that's all he cared about. "I'm thinking about someone," Naruto finally said closing his eyes and filling his mind with a perfect black. He had gotten into the habit of imagining a black empty space when talking with Kyuubi. By picturing a void he didn't have to try and picture what the man he was talking to looked like.

"Who?" Kyuubi asked. "An old lover? Friend? Family member? Enemy?"

Naruto laughed, "No he isn't something so mundane." Boy was that the truth. Now that Naruto thought about it what was Kyuubi to him? A confidant? The voice on the other side of the wall that could be a hallucination? Was he falling for a probable hallucination? NO! He was not falling in love with a disembodied voice!

"All of the above?" Kyuubi's voice cut off Naruto's internal rant.

"Huh?" Naruto asked unsure of what he was talking about. Had he said that all out loud? Or was he referring to his previous statement.

"I said all of the above," Kyuubi sighed. "In other words is the person you are thinking about a friend, family member, lover, and enemy."

"What's up with that question?" Naruto asked looking over his shoulder to the wall.

"Hey it happens every now and again man," Kyuubi said with amusement in his voice. "Judging from your reaction though I'm going with no, it isn't all of the above."

"Of course it isn't. I was a male prostitute remember, lovers aren't exactly something we are allowed to have," Naruto said with a smirk on his lips. "Well at least not just one and not for free."

"You really have a bad personality kid," Kyuubi commented. Naruto could hear the mocking tone in his voice.

"Yeah well look who's talking," Naruto sighed as he opened his eyes and continued drawing. Now that he could hear Kyuubi's voice he had a clearer image in his head of what he wanted the demonic fox to look like.

After a moments silence Kyuubi's voice drifted through the wall again, "What are you doing?"

"Drawing," Naruto said instantly.

"Drawing what?"

"A nine tailed kitsune," Naruto answered without thinking.

He paused when he was greeted with silence. Cursing under his breath he tried to think of something to say that would cover up why he was drawing such a thing. There was no doubt that the man had figured out, or at least guessed, why he was drawing that specific image. Before he could justify his action Kyuubi said, "Make its fur red."

Unbidden a smile crept across Naruto's lips. He now knew what color hair to put onto the blank canvas that was the image he had of his conversation partner. "Sure, anything else?" Naruto asked hoping to get just a bit more information.

"Nah, you do the rest," Kyuubi answered with what sounded like a smile in his voice.

"Sure," Naruto said as he continued to draw. The conversation died down and the two returned to being silent. It was times like this when the voice from the other side of the wall just vanished that he truly did think that it was all just a figure of his imagination. It wouldn't be the first time he had imagined a voice just so he could have someone to talk to. Though admittedly he had been really young the last time he had, like eight.

Still even if Kyuubi was a figment of his mind's longing to have someone near he didn't care. It was someone to talk to. Kyuubi was another existence in this bleak underground prison that could keep him company. True it would be nice to be able to put a face to the voice but isolation meant no physical contact with another human being.

_xXx Caged Desires xXx_

"Hey, get out," the guard, Guy if Naruto recalled is name correctly, called from the door to his cell. Sighing Naruto got up from his bed and walked over to the man. He had shiny black hair cut into a bowl cut. His eyebrows were huge and his smile was beyond white, it glistened. Guy placed a set of wrist and ankle shackles on Naruto before directing him towards the elevator. As Naruto passed the cell that most likely held his conversation partner he willed his eyes to try and see through the frosted glass. No such luck.

Getting into the elevator they rode up until they reached the top, then Guy led him outside and followed him around as he stretched his legs. "Hey do you mind if I jog a bit?" Naruto asked.

Guy took a moment to answer before shrugging and saying, "I don't see why not. Go ahead."

Naruto smiled before taking off at a steady pace. He had expected the guard to just remain in one place but to his surprise Guy followed along with him as if it was nothing. Then again he did seem to be in excellent condition, he probably worked out regularly. Turning his mind away from his chaperon and what his daily schedule might consist of he concentrated on working his legs out and burning off some of the lethargic feeling that had accumulated over the past couple days since his last recreation time.

The physical exercise also helped to keep his mind off of Kyuubi and the many things that deliciously dark voice caused in him. His delusions were getting worse. Now when ever Kyuubi spoke he could practically feel the voice stroking across his skin. The idea sent shivers of pleasure racing up and down his body. Of course he realized that Kyuubi held no such intentions and it was all in his head, but damn it felt nice.

He stumbled as he jogged, righted himself, and continued on. He forced the thoughts aside. This wasn't the time to be thinking about those things. Naruto continued to jog for the entire thirty minutes that he spent outside under the blistering hot sun. It was September and the sun still beat down onto the dessert with a force that would cripple anyone unlucky enough to be out in it for too long. '_Have I really been here for five months?_' Naruto asked himself with a small smile as he walked back to the building. '_Strange that it's been such a short time yet I'm already not plagued by nightmares_.'

He got into the elevator and rode back down to the seventh level. Guy led him back to his cell, opened up the door, took off his shackles, and closed the door behind Naruto. Rubbing his wrists Naruto walked over to his shower. Turning the water on he stripped out of his jumpsuit as he waited for the water to warm. Stepping under the warm spray he closed his eyes and allowed himself his one time of released.

_xXx Caged Desires xXx_

Dinner had been delivered and Naruto was presently picking at the questionable substance on the tray in front of him. If it wasn't for his body constantly demanding sustenance he would have ignored the food and gone without. Really it tasted more like cardboard than the chicken fried steak it was supposed to be. If that is what it was even really was meant to be. Naruto had given up trying to guess the actual contents of his food after only three days of being in his cell. It wouldn't do him any good to question what he was putting in his mouth now.

"Hey brat," Naruto turned in his seat at the sound of Kyuubi's voice, "What did you get tonight?"

"They said it's chicken fried steak," Naruto answered poking at the strange substance.

"What do you think it is?" Kyuubi asked.

Naruto frowned down at the thing sitting on his desk. "I don't know, reprocessed rat meat?" he finally said, though it was more of a question than an actual statement.

Kyuubi's laughter filtered over to his ears and he closed his eyes soaking in the sound. "I heard you moaning earlier," Naruto's entire body froze his muscles going rigid at the declaration from Kyuubi, "Were you having another nightmare?"

Naruto released the breath he had been holding at the question, thankful for the misunderstanding. "Yeah," he said.

"Liar," Kyuubi said, Naruto could hear the smirk in that sinful voice. "You said my name. So care to try that again. What were you doing?"

Naruto swallowed several times trying to bring the words to the surface, words that refused to be uttered. "Do I really have to tell you?" he asked hoping the other wouldn't make him continue further.

"Yes," Kyuubi said. His voice had dropped an octave, or was that just Naruto's imagination? "Perhaps if you tell me I can help you with some instruction."

'_Holly shit,_' Naruto's eyes drifted shut as he imagined Kyuubi's voice directing his movements while he pleasured himself. "Fine," he gasped. Regaining his composure he said, "I was jacking off."

"While thinking of me?" Kyuubi asked. His voice had most definitely gotten lower. It was far more seductive right now and it was causing way too many reactions within the blonde man.

"Your voice," Naruto managed to say as he strained against the need to do something about the growing problem in his jumpsuit.

A moment of silence passed and Naruto thought that Kyuubi had decided to end the conversation there. "Lay down on your bed," he suddenly instructed.

"What?" Naruto asked in his present state of growing delirium.

"I said lay down on your bed," Kyuubi repeated. God, his voice sound hard and demanding. Biting his lip Naruto got up from the chair at his desk and made his way over to his bed. Laying down he waited for Kyuubi to say something else. "You're dressed aren't you?"

"Yes," Naruto answered.

"Undress," Kyuubi ordered.

Naruto stood and did as he was told. Lying back down onto the bed he said, "Okay."

"Good," Kyuubi said. "Now I want you to listen carefully, but do not touch yourself yet." Naruto's blue eyes widened and he groaned softly at the order. He was already unbelievably hard. "I bet you're hard right now, you want me to touch you don't you?" Naruto moaned at the image of ghost like hands that the sound of Kyuubi's voice conjured up grasping him. "You do, I wonder what kind of face you'd make if I used my mouth and sucked you to your completion?"

"Oh sweet Jesus," Naruto groaned at the idea. He had no idea mere words could affect a person so much, but listening to Kyuubi talk about pleasuring him was intoxicating.

A soft laugh came through the wall, "No more like a devil I would think. Have you ever played with your ass while thinking of me?"

"Nn-no," Naruto gulped. He hadn't dared go that far, feeling that if he did he would be somehow going too far.

"How about doing it now," Kyuubi instructed. "Spread your legs, suck on your fingers, and fuck yourself with your own fingers."

Naruto shuddered as he brought his fingers to his mouth and started to lick and suck on them. After they were plenty moist he turned around and brought his hand to his ass. Pressing one finger inside him he moaned deeply at the feeling of having something inside him once again.

"That's right, moan Naruto," Kyuubi said. Naruto swore he could hear a quickening in Kyuubi's voice. "Move your fingers."

Whimpering Naruto did as he was told and started to thrust his finger in and out. Using his free hand he clutched his pillow has he added a second finger. "Nn, Kyuubi," Naruto moaned.

A groan greeted Naruto's ears and he realized that Kyuubi was also getting off on this. "I want to suck you so badly Naruto," Kyuubi husked. "I want to be the one to delve into that tight body of yours and make you scream."

"Nn-please," Naruto whined his back arching.

"Are you touching the front as well?" Kyuubi asked.

"Nn-no can't … too mu-ah-ch," Naruto cried. His body was coiling tightly and he was nearing his completion.

"Nonsense, you need to jerk yourself off as well," Kyuubi instruction, "Go on. Start out slow."

"Kyuubi," Naruto moaned as he released his pillow and brought his hand down to his leaking and pulsing erection. As instructed he slowly started to stroke himself. "Ah, nm-more, I want more," Naruto cried his hips jerking forward then back as the stimulation raced across every nerve ending in his body, and Kyuubi's voice filled his ears.

"I bet you look so fucking great right now," Kyuubi husked, his voice was now rough and Naruto could hear the ragged breathing of the other male. "N-Naruto," Kyuubi moaned out.

The sound of his own name being called in that tone sent Naruto over the edge and he came crying out to the man on the other side of the wall, "Kyuubi!"

As Naruto's eyes drifted closed he thought he heard, "I love you Naru-chan," whispered to him, but decided he had imagined it. Soon sleep claimed him and he faded from consciousness.

_xXx Caged Desires xXx_

Red eyes looked at his semen covered hand. "Damn," Kyuubi groaned his head falling down onto his pillow. "How the hell did this happen?" The redhead couldn't figure out when he started to want to hear the boy's voice from the other side of the wall, but now he craved it. He realized two months ago that after Naruto returned from his recreation time he took a shower and pleasured himself. He found out by the moans that would drift to him. He didn't plan to react to the knowledge, but when he heard Naruto calling his name he just couldn't resist anymore.

If Naruto was going to think about him while doing that then he was going to be the one controlling the situation a bit. Red eyes opened up and he looked over to the newspaper clipping that was tacked to the wall separating him and the object of his desire. A colored photo of a young man, about twenty years old, was standing in front of a judge, his blue eyes glaring defiantly at the man who was just passing on his sentence. His blonde hair framed his face and casting an almost angelic look to him.

"You truly are beautiful," Kyuubi whispered so that Naruto wouldn't hear him. Reaching up he ran his clean hand across the picture as if by doing so he could somehow touch the actual thing just on the other side of the wall. "How did such a creature ever come to do something so ugly?"

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And that is the second part. Final chapter to come next week! Okay so, why don't you all guess how the story is going to end, winner gets to decide on my next one shot! Let me know what you predict by reviewing!**


	3. Part 3

_**Caged Desires**_

**Okay so here is the last chapter. Many of you have given me your predictions, now it is time to know whether or not you are right! **

**Dedicated to: Murasakiiro no Ran (I hope you like it!)**

**Plot Bunny: Cheyenne**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Part 3: Open Skies_

Naruto sat in the chair looking across to the large busted blonde woman before him. He had been called out of his cell twenty minutes ago and brought up. Arriving at the top level he was directed to a room in the corner, one he didn't know was there, and placed in one of the two seats at a table. Two minutes later the woman before him had walked in.

"Hello, my name is Tsunade, and I'm your lawyer," she said sitting down and pulling out several papers.

"What is this about?" Naruto asked. His previous lawyer had been a man called Mizuki and wasn't all that good.

Tsunade smiled at him and handed him a document. Naruto read through it his eyes widening at the contents. Looking back up he stared at her in disbelief. Still smiling she said, "Danzo was arrested for accepting bribes. After that your case was reviewed along with many others. One interesting fact came to light during the review," she pulled out another document and pointed to a highlighted line. "According to the evidence inventory there were several security tapes confiscated during the investigation. As you know, no such videos were mentioned during your trial."

"What does this mean?" Naruto asked growing more and more confused.

"It means evidence was withheld during your trial," Tsunade answered. "I was hired to look into your case and represent you. During my research I found those tapes. Congratulations Uzumaki Naruto, you aren't guilty of manslaughter."

This brought Naruto to the point of shock and as such he was staring at the woman in complete awe. "But I killed those people," Naruto muttered.

"Oh without a doubt," Tsunade said. Naruto looked at her even more confused now. "But it was in self defense," she continued. "From the tapes it is clear to see that your life had been threatened first and you reacted accordingly. There is also clear evidence on the tapes that you were not in your right mind due to the victims drugging you several minutes prior without your knowledge."

"How could it have been done without my knowledge?" Naruto asked. He was having a hard time coming to grips with everything this woman was saying. He hadn't committed manslaughter? It was self defense?

"Your food," Tsunade answered pulling out a still image photo and showing it to him. "They drugged your food."

After several minutes of Naruto trying to come to grips with the reality placed before him he looked over to her and asked, "So what? What happens to me now?"

"Now we go back to court and get you released," Tsunade smiled at the surprise in Naruto's blue eyes. "Listen kid you aren't guilty of anything. Those people forced your hand. And I think you know why Danzo would want you locked up."

"He was a client," Naruto answered.

"Right," Tsunade beamed. "A high ranking judge visiting a sex house, that isn't something he would want made public knowledge. So he had you locked up in here. It will take a couple weeks to get your court date settled but once it is you can bet you're getting out of here."

_xXx Caged Desires xXx_

Back in his cell Naruto was lying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling. His mind kept playing the information over and over again. Still despite the continued query he couldn't seem to think of it as real. He had convinced himself that he had killed those people in cold blood, despite not remembering anything, and resigned himself to a life in solitude. Now he was being told it was all in self defense and triggered by a forced drugging. He just didn't know who to believe anymore.

"Hey Naruto, what was that all about?" Kyuubi asked from the other side of the wall.

Naruto turned his head and peered at the solid surface that separated them. "It seems I might be getting out of here," Naruto said. Silence, dead tangible silence, greeted Naruto's words. Sitting up Naruto called out, "Kyuubi? Hey Kyuubi you still there?"

"Yeah," Kyuubi answered, except his voice sounded off. "I'm glad for you."

Blue eyes narrowed at the wall. "What the hell does that mean?" he demanded.

"It means just what it seems," Kyuubi answered. "I'm glad."

Naruto opened his mouth to retort but realized he would merely be beating at the wall, so to speak. Closing his eyes he laid back down. This was just plain hilarious. Now that he was offered freedom he wanted to stay. And for what? To remain close to the voice he had fallen in love with. It was practically comical how much he hated the idea of leaving this place. How he hated the idea of leaving Kyuubi.

_xXx Caged Desires xXx_

A small smile played across Kyuubi's lips as he gazed at the picture on the wall. To think such perfect timing existed in the world, he didn't know whether to pray and thank god or to laugh and thank the devil. To think Naruto was going to be released, going to be freed from this life of loneliness at such a time was definitely something he had never expected.

_xXx Caged Desires xXx_

Three weeks passed without much event. Tsunade would come visit Naruto and inform him about the proceedings on the case. Naruto would continue his normal schedule. It was all rather normal and drawl. Now he was standing in front of another judge, people sitting behind him, and the jury looking at him with doubting eyes. It was all so familiar, and it was a scene he had hoped to never to see again. He knew that just outside those doors reporters were waiting for the verdict.

The fall of a hammer, the same sound that had condemned him to his fate in Konohagakure, resounded in the room. A clear strong voice spoke, "In light of new evidence this court finds the accused, Uzumaki Naruto, not guilty. Release him."

The officer walked over to Naruto and un-cuffed him. Naruto rubbed his wrists as he looked at the judge in complete bafflement. He was really free. He was no longer bound by the walls of a plain white cell, or locked away by a vast desert. Still despite the cheers and congratulations he was receiving from Tsunade and her staff he couldn't help but feel that he was empty. What he wanted most wasn't there and it never would be. Kyuubi was back in that place, alone.

"Come on Naruto," Tsunade said grabbing Naruto's arm. "We're taking you out the back so that you won't get bombarded."

Naruto followed after her silently, unable to express so much as a thank you. It was weird, he was finally free to walk around beneath the blue sky again but all he wanted was to be back in that dismal cell listening to Kyuubi's voice.

Tsunade studied the youth as they walked. Reaching out she patted his shoulder. Blue eyes turned and met her honey brown. Smiling she said, "You'll get use to it. And who knows, maybe something great will happen."

"Yeah," Naruto managed to say before they reached the door and got into a waiting car. Tsunade gave the driver an address and they quickly sped away before the flock of reporters could catch them.

_xXx Caged Desires xXx_

"You're finally leaving this place huh?" Kakashi asked as he handed the now free man his personal items. "Have any plans?"

Soft colored lips curved up and red eyes shined, "Yeah I'm going to go see my lover."

Kakashi blinked several times before looking at a sheet of paper. "Oh, well that's good. Just make sure you check in with your parole officer next week," he instructed handing the last item over to him.

"Yes sir," the redhead said as he stepped out of the building and walked over to the gate where a car was waiting to pick him up and take him to the nearest bus station. Turning around Kyuubi took one last look at the prison that had been his home for so long before he got into the car and headed off towards the one person he wanted to see no matter what.

_xXx Caged Desires xXx_

An old turn of the century building came into view and the car came to a stop just in front of it. "Here we are," Tsunade said opening the door. Naruto looked at the building in confusion then turned to her with the same look. "This will be your new place. It's a converted office building. The rent is cheap and I think you should be able to find work easily in the neighborhood."

"Um, how am I going to pay for this?" Naruto asked looking up at the building.

Tsunade laughed as if what he had said was the funniest thing ever. When Naruto continued to look at her with that quizzical yet serious look she stopped laughing and straightened up. "Just because you were incarcerated doesn't mean your account was closed. As a matter of fact it has been gaining interest, so you do have some money to live off of for a while," she said handing him a bank statement. "You signed the release earlier so I could get your bank records and look into a place for you. Don't you remember?"

Naruto frowned as he looked at the document then he did remember two weeks ago Tsunade had asked him to sign something so she could look into his financial situation. "Oh, thanks," Naruto said putting the statement into his pocket.

"Don't mention it," Tsunade smiled. "And remember to remove my name from your account as soon as you can."

"Okay," Naruto said turning back to the building and looking at it. "So which apartment is mine?"

"Oh right," Tsunade walked around the car and handed Naruto a set of keys. "This one will get you into the building and this one is for your apartment. Your new place is on the third floor, apartment number 305. It's already furnished."

Naruto looked at the keys he was now holding than looked back to the building. This just all seemed like one big dream he could hardly believe it was happening. "Thanks again," Naruto said as he walked away from the car and towards the building.

"Don't mention it," Tsunade said as she watched him unlock the front door and walk inside. "Really don't mention it. It's the least I could do for Jiraiya's god son." Turning around she got into the car a tear trailing down her cheek at the memory of her lost friend and the child he had been unable to safe from a cruel life.

"Where to ma'am?" the driver asked.

"The office Shizune," Tsunade answered. The woman nodded and the car left.

_xXx Caged Desires xXx_

Two days, it had been two days since Naruto was released and move into his new place. The apartment was nice enough. White walls, soft cream carpet, tile in the kitchen, and large windows looking out at the building across the way. The furniture was rather generic, a soft tan sofa, love seat, and recliner. A sixty inch television sat in a light colored wood entertainment center. The bedroom set was made from a darker wood, probably a cedar or something, and the bedding was average quality. All in all it was a bit better than what he was use to.

Still despite how open and warm the room was, thanks to the central heating and cooling, he felt cramped and frozen in it. He had been out looking for a job, and had several applications in, and he even had an interview set up for next week. His life was falling into place nicely but still he was feeling a sense of detachment, and he knew why. Kyuubi wasn't there. There was no voice to call out to him in the middle of the night and keep the haunting images away.

Because of that he was once again plagued by nightmares. Except now they were only intensified thanks to the video tapes he had seen. Now it was like watching himself kill half a dozen people as a detached viewer instead of being the actual killer. It was more frightening to see the scene in that way to Naruto because even if he could see it, he couldn't stop it.

Presently he was sitting on his couch watching a movie that he had rented. It was some animated film about ninjas and going back in time; he really wasn't paying much attention to it though. Sighing he got up and went into his kitchen to grab something to drink. The kitchen wasn't small but it wasn't large either. It was perfect for one or two people. The cabinets were a soft oak that matched the entertainment system in the living room and the counters were a foe marble. Opening the fridge he grabbed a beer, snapped the cap off, and the intercom buzzed.

Frowning Naruto made his way to the small box and pressed the button. "Yes?"

"_Hello Brat,"_ Naruto's heart stopped at the sound of that voice. That deep smooth voice that sounded like it belonged to a devil. That voice that had seduced him over and over. _"Can you let me in?"_

Without thinking Naruto pressed the button that would allow the person to enter. He waited by his door his heart beating faster than it ever had before. Was he imagining things? Had he finally completely lost it? There was no way Kyuubi could be here, was there? A soft knock on the door signaled the arrival of the owner of that voice. With shaking hands Naruto opened the door and for the first time laid eyes on the man who had captured his heart with his voice alone.

He was everything Naruto thought he would be, and more. Long red hair, red eyes, strong features, and a body built for trouble he was gorgeous. "Hey Naruto," Kyuubi said reaching out and running the back of his fingers along Naruto's jaw. "I've wanted to touch you for so long now."

"You're…here…how?" Naruto managed to say as he stared into dark red eyes that were holding his captive.

"I never said I had gotten life," Kyuubi smiled. Naruto couldn't help it, he laughed as tears spilled forth. Kyuubi reach out with his other hand and drew Naruto into his arms and held him as he cried and clung to him.

"You're real," Naruto whispered holding onto him.

"You didn't think I was?" Kyuubi asked.

"I didn't know," Naruto answered looking up at the older male. He was a good head taller than Naruto. "For all I knew you could have been a figment of my mind."

"You thought you fell for a person of your own creation?" Kyuubi asked with a mocking tone.

Naruto pouted and pushed at Kyuubi's shoulder. "Shut up. You can't blame me for that," he mumbled.

"You're right," Kyuubi said grabbing Naruto's chin and tilting his head back, "I can't." Naruto watched as Kyuubi closed the distance between their mouths, his eyes drifting shut as their lips brushed. Each let out a small sigh as they deepened the kiss their arms wrapping tighter around each other. Soon the kiss transformed from something tender to something hungry and desperate. Kyuubi started backing Naruto into the apartment and closed the door behind them. "Bedroom?" Kyuubi asked breaking away from Naruto for a moment.

"Second door to the right," Naruto said pulling Kyuubi back down for another breath stealing kiss. The two stumbled backwards until Naruto's back was pinned to the door of his bedroom. Kyuubi's hands went from around Naruto's waist to his ass kneading the round globes. "Nnm," Naruto moaned into the kiss and reached back to fumble for the door handle.

The door opened and the two fell into the room. "Ouch," Naruto cursed as his hip hit his dresser.

"You okay?" Kyuubi asked reaching for the hem of Naruto's shirt.

"Yeah," Naruto answered unbuttoning Kyuubi's pants. The two made it to Naruto's bed and Kyuubi pushed the blonde down onto the unmade surface. The redhead's hands worked at Naruto's pant's button and zipper then removed them and his boxers. Frowning Naruto reached up and removed Kyuubi's shirt then pulled the taller man back down for another kiss.

Their lips met and their tongues danced in the other's mouth. Soon their lungs burned with the need for air and Kyuubi pulled away. "Lube?" he asked.

"Why would I have some?" Naruto answered with a question.

"Well then," Kyuubi smirked. Naruto tilted his head to the side in query as to what it was the taller man was thinking when Kyuubi turned Naruto around and raised his hips.

"Ah!" Naruto moaned when he felt a hand wrap around his hardened cock and Kyuubi's tongue teasing the tight ring of muscles around his entrance. "Kyu," Naruto gasped arching into the ministrations of his older lover. "Nn, ahn," moans and gasps were all Naruto was able to produce as sounds of encouragement as Kyuubi slowly prepped him.

Once Kyuubi deemed Naruto wet enough he pulled away from the twitching entrance and nipped at Naruto's backside causing a surprised whip to leave Naruto's parted and kissed bruised lips. Kissing and licking his way up Naruto's back he brought his free hand to Naruto's ass and pressed a finger inside. "Mm, you're just as hot as I thought you would be," Kyuubi purred into Naruto's ear.

"Kyu-ah," Naruto moaned and pushed back on Kyuubi's hand.

Retracting his finger and releasing Naruto's leaking cock he flipped Naruto over again. He returned his fingers to stretching and thrusting into Naruto. Leaning down he kissed the tip of Naruto's erection then licked his lips. Humming softly he looked up into Naruto's eyes, "You have no idea how badly I've wanted to taste you."

"Nn," Naruto whined at the erotic way Kyuubi's voice tumbled from his lips and seemingly caressed him and the hungry look in Kyuubi's eyes.

Still keeping eye contact Kyuubi licked up the underside of Naruto's shaft, swirled it along the head, and delved into the slit. Red eyes held blue captive as Kyuubi took Naruto completely into his mouth and started to suck him off. Naruto didn't know what to concentrate on Kyuubi's eyes, his mouth giving him the best damn blow job ever, or his fingers playing against his prostate. Finally Naruto broke eyes contact, threw his head back, and called out Kyuubi's name over and over as the sensations became too much.

As Naruto came Kyuubi swallowed every last drop. Removing his fingers from Naruto's ass he slowly kissed his way up Naruto's front, lingering on his navel for a moment, and captured him in yet another kiss. Naruto's arms came up and wrapped around Kyuubi's shoulders as his legs wrapped around his waist directing him to his entrance.

Wanting nothing more than to be encased in Naruto's heat Kyuubi freed his member from his jeans, and thrust into the silken walls of the blond youth. "Ah, Kyu," Naruto called into the kiss clinging to the redhead tighter. "Nn." The older male was big, and after only having fingers for so long it stung even after preparation to have another inside him.

"When you're ready," Kyuubi said kissing Naruto's closed eyes.

Several moments passed of Kyuubi raining soft kisses onto Naruto's face as the blonde breathed deeply to relax his muscles. When he felt he was ready Naruto opened his eyes and nodded his head, "Move." Kyuubi latched onto Naruto's lips again as he pulled out then drove back in. "AH! Nnm gah, Kyuubi," Naruto screamed into their adjoined mouths.

Their pace was slow at first but it quickly picked up. One of Kyuubi's hands traveled to Naruto's re-hardened member and start to pump it in time with his thrusts. "Kyu, so good… coming, close… Kyu!" Naruto moaned as he drew closer and closer to his end.

"I know," Kyuubi answered moving to Naruto's ear and nibbling on the shell of it. "Come for me Naruto."

"Hhnn," Naruto gasped as he felt the heat coiling in the pit of his stomach then released. "Kyuubi!" he came, his essence coating their chests as he clung onto the man driving into him.

"Nn," Kyuubi grunted as Naruto's hot walls clamped down on him causing him to follow right after the blonde. "Naruto," Kyuubi groaned as he spilled his seed deep within Naruto. The arm supporting Kyuubi collapsed and he fell on top of Naruto. "Still think I'm only a figment of your mind?" Kyuubi joked.

"If you are," Naruto said snuggling into the crook of Kyuubi's neck and shoulder, "Then you're the best figment of my imagination ever."

"Brat," Kyuubi mumbled as he wrapped his arms around the smaller male and held him close.

_xXx Caged Desires xXx_

Naruto walked into the living room a towel covering his hair as he dried off after taking a shower. "Now that I think about it, why are you here?" Naruto asked looking over to his lover who was watching the movie Naruto had been staring at earlier.

"What do you mean?" Kyuubi asked looking over to Naruto.

"Well I mean what are you doing out of Konohagakure?" Naruto rephrased his question sitting down next to Kyuubi on the couch.

"Oh," Kyuubi looked over to the TV for a moment before looking back over to Naruto, "Well I got out on parole on the account of good behavior."

"Huh? I thought you were in there for life like me," Naruto said in disbelief.

"I never said anything about that," Kyuubi retorted leaning over and kissing Naruto softly. "You just jumped to that conclusion."

"Ah, but," Naruto frowned, "You're evil."

"But you love me right?" Kyuubi asked wrapping his arms around Naruto and drawing him into his lap.

"Well, I guess," Naruto answered with a seductive smile, "Especially if you continue to spoil me."

"Hmm," Kyuubi's hands went to Naruto's ass, "I think I can do that."

_The End!_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well okay I think I covered everything. KyuNaru pairing, happy ending, very little cheesiness (I might have failed at that one). I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Now as for who got the prediction correct, I think some of you got parts of it right but no one got it one hundred percent right. **

**Alternative Angel: You predicted that Danzo would be arrested for wrongfully arresting people. You were right! You also predicted that they would have sex, again right! **

**Riri20: Predicted they would escape somehow. I confess this was the original idea, but after thinking about the layout of the prison I couldn't imagine a way for them to escape so I had to change it. But congrats for thinking of that! You also predicted a tragic route, sorry the requestee wanted a happy ending so no sad endings allowed here.**

**Fuyoshi-chan: You predicted (kinda) about them getting recreation time together. This was actually a good idea, but goes against the whole "solitary" thing, so sorry.**

**Tenshi-Yami: You predicted a sex scene, well congrats there was sex scene (only because it was requested or else I was going to stop it with them kissing in the doorway). **

**As for everyone else: For those who just said they will meet, or need to meet, congratulations they met, but that was far too vague so no. **

**All in all the winner to this prediction goes to Alternative Angel. So Alternative Angel please let me know what you want as my next one shot!**

**Voice: Now that that is all done, please review!**


End file.
